In Bloom
by bluewaterwings
Summary: Piper and Jason go back to the Roman Camp, will Piper survive with all the gossip, and will she survive in the fifth cohort? the worst, save the amazing praetor Jason Grace and the Greek, Perseus Jackson? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this awesome one day, when I was reading some fanfiction. Tell me if I'm supposed to continue it. I know I really shouldn't be doing this, but this is going to be good. Promise that. Sorry if I couldn't update early, because I need to finish my HungerGames one first. pretend that the fifth cohort still does not have the repect it should have. **

Piper POV.

'Jace? What airline are we using?' Piper asked, gazing into his shining, bright blue eyes.

'Jupiter Airway Airline,' He replies smoothly, running a hand through his blond hair.

'Father got a whole airline named after him?' Piper asked, laughing.

'Got that right,' Jason says.

They were traveling back to Camp Jupiter, they have spent a lot of time in Camp Half-Blood and they decided to Piper should travel with Jason back to the Roman camp. Though despite Jason's warnings and harsh training, she felt that she was ready, but a step into the airport, she felt self-conscious. The mortal girls didn't feel ashamed at staring at her boyfriend. She didn't bother to tell her insecurities to Jason though, she feels that Jason knows how she feels and held her hand through the whole time, only releasing to check in and all. Piper has been given many snotty stares, most from girls with Coach back and Gucci glasses.

Dressed casually in Nikes, a small Coach tote, and a plain brown suitcase, her hair in a long braid, jacket, jeans and a orange shirt. Jason was dressed in the purple Camp Jupiter shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He decided to drop all of his stuff, so he held my suitcase, and I just had my tote. He squeezed her hand reassuring.

Piper had to tell her dad that she was going back to California. He provided them tickets, first class. As they were scanning the tickets.

'McLean? Piper McLean?' the man asked. Jason's hand clutched Piper's hand harder.

'yes?' Piper asked, knowing what's next.

'Aren't you that actors daughter?' He asked,

'Yes and?' Piper asked, ready to go.

'Who is he?' He asked. _Can these people get any nosier?_

'My boyfriend,' She replied.

'Oh,' she swore, something died in his eyes.

'We would like to go now,' Jason said.

'Oh, yes, yes, yes,' he quickly ammeded, giving Jason the cold shoulder. Piper sighed and got into her seat. She kissed Jason quickly, and Jason captured her waist so she couldn't leave. They had a special compartment to themselves.

'You know Piper? I'm starting to be glad that I'm dating an actor's daughter,' He said, smiling, winking.

'You can't be just for the tickets!' Piper said, hitting him on the shoulder.

'Nah, I'm for the body,' He said, winking again. Piper blushed, and Jason received another punch. They had to take air, it wasn't safe to go by sea.

They were nearing Camp Jupiter.

'ready?' Jason asked.

'no,' Piper replied. Jason laughed.

'too late,' he said.

They entered the Camp,

'JASON!' someone screamed.

'he's back!'

'with some girl…'

'she's a greek! I heard a ghost say it!'

'ignore them,' Jason whispered. She bit her lip and nodded.

'Jason?' someone asked.

'Reyna!' Jason replied.

'Jason!' Reyna replied.

'and…' she said, looking at me in disgust.

'Piper, my girlfriend,' he replied. Reyna's eyes tightned a bit.

'that's… great,' she managed.

'Jason you'll continue to be praetor! And piper here…' she said.

'is staying with us,' Jason said.

'yes? Which cohort?' Reyna asked.

'how about first?' **(A/N remember first is still the best)**

'which ones are there?' Piper asked.

'here let me show you,' he said, showing everything.

They were spilt by cohorts, not by godly parent. Each cabin had a 'Jason!' and a dying, 'and another girl,' as if they didn't want her there. All but the last cohort.

'so which one? I highly recommend first, it's the best,' Jason said.

'fifth,' Piper replied confident.

'are you sure?' Jason asked, 'you know this is your decision, you stay there forever,'

'yea, I'm sure,' She replied, annoyed.

'not to annoy me? This will be for the rest of your life! Be in the worst cohort?' He asked.

'I am confident,' annoyance edging into her voice.

'ok, fifth it is,' he said, Reyna looked a bit smug.

REYNA POV

_Girl chose fifth? The worst cohort? This is no competition, Jason is already mines! She's in the worst! They don't have good fighters, save Jason Grace and… Percy Jackson _

PIPER POV

'you used to be there? Then why would you recommend first?' she asked.

'well, there isn't any good… fighters there, I actually became praetor of the 12th legion, which was unexpected for anyone from the fifth, also for Percy,' he said, wincing, running a hand through his hair.

'oh,'

'let's meet everyone,'

'Dakota, Hazel, Frank, Gwendolyn, Michael, Bobby,' He said, 'New person, Piper,'

'what godly parent?' Hazel asked.

'Aphro- Venus,' Piper said.

'Really? You are going to be hard,' Dakota said, a bit drunk.

'She's okay,' Jason said, laughing, Piper glared at him.

'have fun,' he said and kissed her.

Everyone's eyes widened.

**Soooo? **

**How is it?**

**I think I need at least 5?**

**~waterbluewings**


	2. AN

**A/N **

**I heard all of the complaints to all the Reyna fans and I will make Reyna nicer! Ok? I have no intentional _grudge _against her, but I have to say that my opinion is pretty biased taken that I have read The Son of Neptune and it was through Percy's thoughts, or… not? Well I need to look that up again. Also, if someone would _please _tell me how the relationship between Jason and Reyna is delightful and insightful (probably not the best two words to use), and maybe I could find the delight in writing those. PLEASE. Ok? Also, there was a review on how they don't get to chose cohorts, thank you! I haven't read The Son of Neptune in a while and I totally forgot how things progress, I am sorry but chapter one will still stay that way, even though it's totally wrong ok? Everyone good? Thanks. If there is anything else, notify me!**

**Trailor ?**

' '**don't you have one of those wars against like… other people in the camp?'**

'**yea, yea we do, it's today,'**

'**oh,'**

'**who versus who?'**

'**do you think we'll win?' **

'**what can you do Piper?'**

'**charmspeak'**

**whispers ran through the cabin _'we'll lose for sure, she got no talent but talent with words, that's useless,' _**

**she felt the waterworks come.' **

**Is that good, or too much? **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
